Duncan and Gwen: Ghost troubles
by gwenlover123
Summary: This time on Duncan and Gwen thinks that there is a ghost in the house. "I heard something." "Ah!" So do they find a ghost or something worse find out today on Duncan and Gwen!


** Duncan and Gwen: S1 Ep1**

* * *

Then the screan opened to mine and Duncans shoes and going up. In this part I was wearing black high tops. And Apple bottom bermudas and a black tanktop with a leather jacket my hair out straight. My hangs covering one eye.

Duncan was wearing his regular pants a black T-shirt and a leather jacket. Black Ska shoes.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

Now we are walking to a car! Taking off the clothes we were wearing and switching them with different clothes.

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Then we got out of the car and the camara was only at our shoes. Then going up to a club. Then the camara went up to our bodies I was wearing a Bikini top and black booty shorts and Black cow boy boots and duncan wearing sunglasses and a black tanktop and ripped jeans and a leather jacket and his red convers.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Then the camara got us dancing with complete strangers then the police came then we ran out and when we got in I had my hair in a pony tail and a white V-neck and Skinny jeans and cowboy shoes and I threw my glasses on the car.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

Then the screan went white then me and Duncan came out of no were and I hip swished a big G then my name Gwen appered. Then duncan kicked a big D then his name duncan appered then we posed.

* * *

{Gwen's POV}

So I wake up in our new house the producers gave me and Duncan because they tought it would be better for us to live by ourselves so I got bored and decited to call Tamika My friend.

"Hi Tameka." I said.

{Tameka} Hi Gwenny.

"I'm bored and Duncan is gone." I said.

{Tameka} What? Were did he go?

"He went to L.A toget all of his stuff and he wont be back until June." I said.

{Tameka} Oh you want me to come over?

"Yes please." I say.

{Tameka} Ok I'll be right there. Bye.

"Bye." THen I hung up.

So i had to wait for a half an hour so I decited to watch T.v and then i heard something coming from my closet. So I got closer then I heard a knock coming from my closet then I ran to the front door and sat there till tameka came.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Then I answered the door and it was Tameka.

"Tameka I need you come on." I said dragging her to my bedroom. And showed her my closet.

"Theres something in there." I said hiding behind her.

"Gwen what are you talking about?" Tameka said turning to look at me.

'There is something in there I heard it we so need to call ghost hunters!" I yelled.

"No we don't Gwe-"

Then Tameka was cut off short. By a loud bang from upstairs.

"We got to call ghost hunters." We sqeeked while typing the number.

So the Ghost Hunters came and took us with there ghostly voyage!

"OK if there is and ghost, spirits, demons-"

"Don't call demons they will kill us!" I yelled.

"Do you want to get this ghost or not." The leader said. I nodded.

"Ok if there is any ghost, spirits, DEMONS!, DEVILS! Please contact us some how." He said.

_Knock........... Knock._

"Did you hear that?" Tameka said looking at me.

"Yea." I said.

"Hey you two should go upstairs and check that out." That ugly chick said.

"Hell no!" Tameka said.

"Deeeeeemooonds!" The leader said than Tameka and I said running up stairs.

We were walking upstairs with our flashlight. Then I stepped on something.

"AH!" I stepped on something!!!" I said.

"Relax Gwen it was just Sasha." Tameka said pointing to mine and Dunan's Pomamranian.

THen this time I swear I felt something on my back.

"AH!!!" I said running.

"Gwen! Whats wrong?" Tameka said. I was crying.

"Something touched me!!!" I said.

Then Tameka laughed.

"Gwen I touched you." She said.

Then we heard the front door open. Then we ran to the front door.

"Duncan!" I said running and hugging him.

"Why are all thee lights off?" Duncan said.

"Ghost hunting." Tameka said.

"Yea Gwen we gotta go.' The ghost people said.

"Ok bye." We said.

"Yay! No Ghost!!!!" I screamed.

Then Duncan grabbed me and I tried getting from his grip and then he put me on the floor and got tape from his pocket and taped me to the stripper pole. **(A/n:Hey every good show has a stripper pole!)**

"Duncan get me out of this!" I screamed at him.

"Night."Duncan said kissing my nose then walking to the bedroom.

"Tameka!" I yelled.

"Night." She said walking to the guest room.

"I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" I yelled in Duncans Direction.

* * *

"Next time on Duncan and Gwen." Duncans voice said.

_"Duncan I wana go to dance class."_

_(Boink)_

_"Ok class we want you to do back flips." Then the teacher did back flips._

_ {}{Private room}{}_

_"Then that Dancing bitch wanted us to do backflips!_

_"Ah!"_

_(Abulance sirens)_

_Zoom_


End file.
